Prostaglandins play a major role in the inflammation process and the inhibition of prostaglandin production, especially production of PGG.sub.2, PGH.sub.2 and PGE.sub.2, has been a common target of anti-inflammatory drug discovery. However, common non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIps) that are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process. Thus, use of high doses of most common NSAIps can produce severe side effects, including life threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic potential. An alternative to NSAIps is the use of corticosteroids, which have even more drastic side effects, especially when long term therapy is involved.
Pyrazoles have been described for use in the treatment of inflammation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,142 to Matsuo et al describes 1,5-diaryl pyrazoles, and specifically, 1-(4-fluorophenyl)-5- 40(methylsulfonyl)phenyl!-3-trifluoromethyl pyrazole, as having anti-inflammatory activity.
However pyrazolyl-benzenesulfonamides have not been described as having such activity. Certain substituted pyrazolyl-benzenesulfonamides have been described in the literature as synthetic intermediates. Specifically, 4- 5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl!benzenesulfonamide has been prepared from a pyrazoline compound as an intermediate for compounds having hypoglycemic activity R. Soliman et al, J. Pharm, Sci., 76, 626 (1987)!. 4- 5- 2-(4-Bromophenyl)-2H-1,2,3- triazol-4-yl!-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl!benzenesulfonamide has been prepared from a pyrazoline compound and described as potentially having hypoglycemic activity H. Mokhtar, Pak, J, Sci. Ind. Res., 31, 762 (1988)!. Similarly, 4- 4-bromo-5- 2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2H-1,2,3- triazol-4-yl!-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl!benzenesulfonamide has been prepared H. Mokhtar et al, Pak. J. Sci. Ind. Res. 34, 9 (1991)!.
The phytotoxicity of pyrazole derivatives is described M. Cocco et al, Il. Farmaco-Ed. Sci., 40, 272 (1985)!, specifically for 1- 4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl!-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3,4-dicarboxylic acid.
The use of 4- 3,4,5-trisubstituted-pyrazol-1-yl!benzenesulfonamides as intermediates for sulfonylurea anti-diabetes agents is described, and specifically, 1- 4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl!-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxylic acid R. Soliman et al, J. Pharm. Sci,, 72, 1004 (1983)!. A series of 4- 3-substitutedmethyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl!benzenesulfonamides has been prepared as intermediates for anti-diabetes agents, and more specifically, 4- 3 -methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl!benzenesulfonamide H. Feid-Allah, Pharmazie, 36, 754 (1981) !. In addition, 1-(4- aminosulfonyl!phenyl)-5-phenylpyrazole-3-carboxylic acid has been prepared from the above described 4- 3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl!benzenesulfonamide compound R. Soliman et al, J. Pharm. Sci., 70, 602 (1981)!.